Best Friend and Wife
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: She is my best friend, my wife and the mother of my children. I love her. TAANG


When Aang turn around, he saw her. It doesn't matter if he saw her as friend or girlfriend.

When Aang was injured, she kept quiet. She waited for Aang to start the conversation.

When Aang is sad, she challenged him for a fight. So, he would release the fury against Toph.

When Aang is being celebrated, she stand in the corner. So, she won't be much bother to him.

When Aang need to reveal some of his secret, she would lazily listen.

When Aang is in a fight, she would fight beside him.

It kind of making him feel special in a unique way.

She was also different because...

When Aang make a stupid joke, she wouldn't laugh. She would ask him to shut up but he wouldn't and she really didn't mind.

When Aang needs a hug, he need to kiss her feet and be her personal slave but she'd give him a hug in the end.

When Aang is tired training, she really don't care but she would gave him a glass of water.

When Aang needs some advices , he would go to her although she'd ask him to leave after he receives the answer.

When Aang is stubborn, she would groan and Aang would smile but she'd just go with it.

But when she had to go back to Gaoling on age 14, he simply ask, "why?"

She would just say that, "It's my home. We'll see each other later. Don't worry," She smile.

And Aang say goodbye to his best friend.

When he turn around, he saw a bunch of girls. It wouldn't matter if they're older or younger than him.

When Aang was injured, the girls would shrieked and cry. They would ask the same question, "Are you okay?"

When Aang is sad, the girls would lay their head on his shoulder. Saying, "it'll be okay,"

When Aang is being celebrated, the girls would cheer for him.

When Aang is in a fight, the girls would cheer and hope for him.

When Aang make a stupid joke, the girls laugh and laugh with him.

When Aang needs a hug, they all volunteer to hug him.

When Aang is tired training, the girls would massage and gave him strength with hug and kisses.

They all make him feel special. Yes, they do.

4 years passed, now Aang is 18 and had forgotten his best friend.

He had forgotten to talk about nothing. Laugh at something. Enjoy the everything. And mostly, he forgot to stay down to earth and keep flying and flying up to no ending.

At this age, he was being forced to have an arranged marriage. He agreed though, since Katara had break her heart two years ago.

He was shocked to saw a young woman walk inside the room and started instructing all of the girls to leave. He was also shock to hear that she is her bride-to-be.

He started to be pushed around. To be yelled at.

But, when he turn around, she was there as his faithful wife.

When he was injured, she waited patiently for him to get well.

When he was sad, she ask him to fly and she will fly with him.

When he was being celebrated, she walk next to him and guide him through.

When he need to reveal some of his secret, she would sit up and listen.

When Aang is in a fight, she would _always and forever _fight and stand besides him.

When Aang make a stupid joke, she'd walk away and he would run to her, apologizing but she really didn't mind.

When Aang needs a hug, she would offer him and then she would hit him in the arm.

When Aang is tired training, she would sit next to him under a tree and fell asleep.

When Aang needs some advices , he would search for her. When he was about to walk away, she'd remind him, "We'll clean your mistakes together, Twinkles," and Aang smile.

When Aang is stubborn, she'd knock him in the head. "Stop fighting!" and then, she walk out of the room.

And when Aang ask her if she'd love him, she would answer, "I love you to death, Aang,' and kiss him. He simply reply, "I love you too, Toph," and swear he'd never forget her again.

_She is my best friend, my wife and the mother of my children. I love her._

Toph makes him feel special, in her own way.

**AANG FORGOT TOPH. HOW COME? BECAUSE ALL OF THE GIRLS KEEP FLIRTING WITH HIM AND HE BECAME A LADY KILLER. WELL, NOT UNTIL TOPH KICK SOME SENSES OUT OF HIM! ANYWAYS, DON'T BE RUDE. SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES... JUST IGNORE 'EM IF YOU CAN. **

'**CREATIVITY IS ALLOWING YOURSELF TO MAKE MISTAKES. ART IS KNOWING WHICH ONE TO KEEP,'**

**-SCOTT ADAMS.**

**BE NICE, GUYS! PEACE... **


End file.
